def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky Fingaz
Sticky Fingaz is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Icon. He plays an antagonistic role in both games. Biography With his signature raspy voice and dark lyrics, Sticky Fingaz always stood out from his fellow Onyx cohorts. The group's first album, Bacdafucup and the single "Slam" are both certified double platinum. The monster success of Onyx's debut release paved the way for three years of touring, during which time the group shared stages with hip hop royalty such as Run DMC, Dr. Dre, and DMX. The posse's second and third albums, All We Got Iz Us and Shut 'Em Down, went gold. During the early days of Onyx, the Los Angeles–based artist landed a cameo in the HBO original film Strapped. Sticky Fingaz also appeared in the films Next Friday, Dead Presidents, and Clockers. In 2000, Sticky Fingaz released his solo debut, Black Trash: The Autobiography of Kirk Jones, followed by Decade in 2003. Def Jam Fight For NY Sticky Fingaz plays a big role in Def Jam Fight For NY as war chief for D-Mob's crew. He's hot-tempered and unpredictable, a fact that has put him at odds with D-Mob on several occasions. He hangs out and fights in D-Mob's illegal boxing arena, Club 357. You first meet Sticky Fingaz when D-Mob brings you back to his crew's main hangout. He is immediately suspicious of you. While Blaze was impressed by Hero's fighting skills, Sticky wasn't and claim that the Hero will be "knocked out in a real fight." At D-Mob's meeting, Sticky displayed his frustration and impatience with D-Mob's plans against Crow. After Crow and D-Mob agreed to a winner takes all match, Sticky thought that D-Mob was going to pick him to fight Crack. But was angered when D-Mob choose Hero instead. This action costed D-Mob severely as while they were celebrating Hero's victory over Crack, Trejo, Magic and, revealed after Hero spots him in the subway, Sticky. For the rest of the game, He starts to support Crow's operations. It's possible that Sticky told Crow about how much Hero's girlfriend means to him and told him of the location of Hero's hideout offscreen. This could've given Crow the idea of in breaking into Hero's pad and kidnapping his girlfriend. However, Crow probably thought of the idea after seeing how Hero acted protective of her back at The Limit. Sticky ambushes Hero in his home, hitting him with a baseball bat and then kicked him in the stomach on the way out while saying that he wasn't so tough to Magic. Sticky is given the job to watch Hero's girlfriend at Red Hook Tire Co. and then burn down the warehouse when Hero tries to save her. When Hero confronts him, he's seen pouring gasoline around the warehouse and then ignites it with a lighter creating a ring around himself and Hero. At this point, all Sticky wanted was a chance to finish him off once and for all in an inferno match. Sticky is defeated and left to die in the burning warehouse, ending his gambit for good. Def Jam Icon Sticky Fingaz plays the character Wink. Wink appears in the opening cutscene talking to Liris Crosse, but gets punched by Big Herc. Later in the game, Wink will inform Playa on potential sample leaks and other issues that need to be dealt with. However, Troy Dollar sends Playa message telling him to meet at his office in Los Angeles to solve Curtis Carver's sampling leaking problems. At the office, Troy later reveals the leak in Carver's record label to be Wink. Playa is then prompted to beat up Wink, after which Carver appoints him Vice President of the record label. Wink informs Playa that it's not over yet. He later helps the crooked cops arrest Playa's second artist. Soon, after Platinum merged the remains of Carver's and Troy's record labels, she left Wink responsible for artists' recruitment and management. Playa fights Wink again to get him to send a tape over to Platinum's label. After the fight, Playa receives a message from Wink saying that he managed to get an appointment with Platinum for him. At the end of the game, Greer and Sen. Jacobson can be heard talking over the phone in the background. Towards the end of the conversation, where Jacobson instructs Greer to find out who the new player is, Greer says he got "one guy left" and Wink can be seen extending his hand to Playa, before the scene goes into the game's closing credits. Quotes *"Say something now. COME ON SAY SOMETHING NOW!!!" - Victory Taunt *"Game over! Thats why I'm the champ bitch!" - Beating Blaze in a video game *"Who this?" - To D-Mob about Hero *"Yeah! Looks like a stray. How we know he cool?" - Talking about Hero *"Whatever, Whatever man. This boy ain't shit! Ten to one this bitch get knocked out in a real fight!" - After Hero proved himself *"I'd say fuck Crow! We going in strapped and lay his ass out once and for all!" *"So we suppose to just roll over and let Crow piss in our backyard?" *"What!? Man it's some bullshit!" *"Naw man, YOU better watch yo self, I'm outta here!" *"See? He ain't so tough!" - Talking about Hero *"Well if it ain't the great fugitive fighter. Sup Champ?! I see you've lost yo escorts." *"And I'm here for you. See Crow figured this place is gonna accidentally burn down tonight and you two won't make it out of here. So I'm making sure, that I get the chance to finally beat yo ass...in the ring. NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME!!" Gallery 1025.jpg 9021.jpg 560119-920170_20040415_003.jpg BIG_disk_sony_ps2_def_jam_fight_for_ny_sony_ps2_kod_00928_screen2.jpg Def_Jam_2_multi_40.jpg def_jam_ffny_2lg.jpg defjam_xbox_0001.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040701052748373.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824102840533-917637_640w.jpg Videos Trivia *In the Story Mode of Def Jam Fight For NY, Blaze and Sticky were playing Def Jam Fight for NY in the opening cutscene. (The same sound effects used in the game can be heard in this cutscene). **On the PS2 version of the game, in the opening cutscene, Blaze and Sticky are playing video games with Dualshock controllers. On the Xbox, they're playing with Xbox controllers and on the Gamecube version, they're playing with Gamecube controllers. *Sticky Fingaz is never mentioned by his full stage name. He is only referred to as Sticky at least twice during story mode. *Before being a featured fighter in Def Jam Fight For NY, Sticky Fingaz's song, with his group Onyx, called "Throw ya Guns" is featured in the soundtrack of Def Jam Vendetta. *Sticky Fingaz is the first character to use strong language in story mode, in the cutscene during D-Mob's meeting. The second is Crow towards the end of the game. Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Crow's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Fighters